callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (pol. Noc nieumarłych) – pierwsza mapa trybu zombie, pojawiająca się w Call of Duty: World at War po przejściu kampanii, w Call of Duty: Black Ops po zakupieniu dodatku Rezurrection i Call of Duty: Black Ops III po zakupieniu dodatku Zombies Chronicles. Pojawia się też jako Easter Egg na mapie TranZit w Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Opis Akcja rozgrywa się podczas II wojny światowej, gdzieś na pustkowiu w opuszczonym bunkrze, gdzie gracze skazani są na wspólną walkę z hordami nazistowskich zombie. Jest to najmniejsza spośród map, ponieważ są w niej zaledwie trzy pokoje o niezbyt dużej powierzchni. Zombie na tej mapie są dosyć wolne, mało groźne i mają słabą SI (sztuczną inteligencję). Mimo to rozgrywka na tej mapie nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Pomieszczenia Główny pokój Jest to miejsce, gdzie gracze zaczynają rozgrywkę. Znajduje się tam 5 zabarykadowanych okien. Na ścianach można kupić kosztujący 600 punktów Karabin M1A1 oraz kosztujący 200 punktów Kar98k. Po jednej stronie pokoju znajdują się, kosztujące 1000 punktów, drzwi z napisem "Help". Naprzeciwko nich znajdują się schody, na których znajdują się, kosztujące 1000 punktów, szczątki. Jest to największy pokój na tej mapie. W Call of Duty: Black Ops III Karabin M1A1 został zastąpiony przez RK5, a Kar98k przez Sheiva. Ponadto przy jednej z barykad stoi automat GobbleGum. Pokój "Pomocy" Pokój "Pomocy" to pomieszczenie łączące się z pokojem głównym przy pomocy drzwi "Help". Znajdują się w nim 2 okna oraz jedna ściana, z której wychodzą zombie. Można tam znaleźć skrzynkę losującą, a na ścianach można kupić kosztujące 1200 punktów bronie: Dubeltówkę i Thompsona. W pomieszczeniu tym znajdują się też kosztujące 1000 punktów szczątki, blokujące schody do górnego pokoju. Dodatkowo obok skrzynki losującej na stole leży radio, które po trafieniu w nie odtwarza jedną z kilku ścieżek dźwiękowych gry. W Call of Duty: Black Ops III Dubeltówka została zastąpiona przez KRM-262, a Thompson przez Kuda. Górny pokój Jest to pomieszczenie znajdujące się nad głównym pokojem oraz pokojem "Pomocy". Zombie dostają się tam przy pomocy 4 okien. Na ścianach można kupić BAR, Karabin okopowy M1897, Obrzyn oraz Stielhandgranate. Kosztują one kolejno 1800, 1500, 1200 oraz 250 punktów. Znajduje się tam także kosztująca 1500 punktów szafa. Po jej zakupie otrzymamy Kar98k z lunetą. Dodatkowo w wersji na iOS możemy tam kupić miotacz ognia. W Call of Duty: Black Ops III BAR został wymieniony na KN-44, Karabin okopowy M1897 na Argus, Obrzyn na Pharo, a Stielhandgranate na Granaty odłamkowe. Tuż obok KN-44 postawiona została maszyna Der Wunderfizz, a naprzeciwko niej automat GobbleGum. Z kolei w szafie gracz nie znajdzie już Kar98k z lunetą, a Locus. Call of Duty: Black Ops Nacht der Untoten powraca w odnowionej wersji w Call of Duty: Black Ops w dodatku Rezurrection. Cała mapa otrzymała lepszej jakości tekstury i nawet zombie zmieniły wygląd na ten z mapy Kino der Toten. Otrzymały też większą SI, co utrudniło trochę rozgrywkę. Zmiany nie uległy jedynie bronie na ścianach. Te, które można wylosować ze skrzynki losującej, zostały zamienione na bronie dostępne w grze. Znajdują się w nich także Thundergun oraz Małpka z talerzami. Po lewej stronie od karabinu M1A1 postawiono jedyny perk o nazwie Mule Kick. Dodano także, charakterystyczną dla każdej mapy, sekretną muzykę o nazwie Undone, którą włącza się poprzez strzelenie w kilka wybuchowych beczek. Podmianie także uległy postacie. Zamiast czwórki nieznanych żołnierzy, z hordami zombie walczą Tank Dempsey, Nikołaj Beliński, Takeo Masaki oraz Edward Richtofen. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Nacht der Untoten kolejny raz powraca w Call of Duty: Black Ops II na mapie Tranzit. Tym razem pojawia się w formie Easter Egga. Aby się tam dostać, gracz, biegnąc od strony farmy w stronę elektrowni, powinien trzymać się tylko prawej strony. Gdy dojdzie do pola kukurydzy, jego zadaniem jest znalezienie ścieżki prowadzącej w jego głąb. Podobnie jak wcześniej, jeżeli będzie się trzymał prawej strony tej ścieżki, musi zwrócić uwagę na kolejną jeszcze węższą ścieżkę, która poprowadzi go przed Nacht der Untoten. Gracz może wejść do środka poprzez przejścia znajdujące się na miejscach dwóch dawniejszych okien. Niestety gracz może się poruszać tylko po głównym pokoju budynku. Dostanie się do Nacht der Untoten jest wymagane podczas budowania Jet Guna lub Stołu nawigacyjnego. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Nacht der Untoten znalazło się również w Call of Duty: Black Ops III w dodatku Zombies Chronicles. Po raz kolejny mapa otrzymała odnowione tekstury, nowe detale oraz usprawnioną SI zombie. Do największych zmian należy jednak zaliczyć wymianę wszystkich broni na ścianach i w skrzynce losującej na te dostępne w grze. Ponadto na mapie dodano automaty GobbleGum oraz maszynę Der Wunderfizz, dzięki której gracze mogą wylosować cztery z ośmiu dostępnych atutów. Po aktualizacji przywrócono M1911 jako pistolet startowy zastąpiony wcześniej przez MR6. Dostępna broń Dostępne funkcje Osiągnięcia i trofea Ciekawostki *Budynek, w którym rozgrywa się akcja, wygląda niemalże tak samo jak budynek administracji z misji "Twarde lądowanie" z Call of Duty World at War. Jednakże jest on bardziej odnowiony. Ten budynek jest też na mapie Airfield. *Jedynym perkiem na tej mapie jest Mule Kick (tylko w wersji Black Ops). *Muzykę z radia znajdującego się w pokoju "Pomocy" słyszy tylko host. *Mapa w World at War posiada krótkie intro, a w Black Ops ekran startowy. *W Call of Duty World at War (w pierwszych wersjach) mapa miała kilka mniej i bardziej poważnych błędów. Na przykład dało się wejść w ścianę lub na górkę gruzu. W Call of Duty Black Ops zostało to poprawione i w niektórych miejscach zostały dodane druty bądź inne przedmioty, uniemożliwiające dostanie się w dane miejsce. *Ta mapa, przystanek autobusowy (tryb przetrwania) i farma to jedyne mapy gdzie skrzynka losująca nie może zostać przeniesiona. *To ostatnia mapa, w której jest Thundergun (tylko w wersji Black Ops). *To jedyna mapa, w której zombie nie będą nas atakowały podczas wyrywania desek z okien, gdy do nich podejdziemy (tylko w World at War). *To jedyna mapa, w której widać odliczanie do końca działania power-upów (tylko w World at War). *W Call of Duty: Online jest remake tej mapy w trybie Dead Rising. *To jedna z najmniejszych map w trybie zombie. Galeria CoDWaW_2012-10-13_23-08-19-16.jpg|Nacht der Untoten CoDWaW_2012-10-13_23-07-39-39.jpg|Nacht der Untoten (Główny pokój) CoDWaW_2012-10-13_23-07-45-55.jpg|Nacht der Untoten (pokój pomocy) CoDWaW_2012-10-13_23-07-54-92.jpg|Nacht der Untoten (Górny pokój) WAWNachtDerUntoten.jpg 2012-12-10_00007.jpg|Nacht der Untoten na mapie TranZit Wideo Call Of Duty Zombies Nacht Der Untoten Trailer|Zwiastun mapy Nacht der Untoten en:Nacht der Untoten Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Mapy trybu zombie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Easter eggi w trybie zombie (Treyarch)